Cancers are characterised by abnormal and uncontrolled cellular proliferation. Cancer can affect any tissue in the body and can spread outside the tissue of origin. Uncontrolled cell growth, cell death and other cellular abnormalities can lead to the formation of cancerous tumours. Tumours can disrupt the function of and destroy the tissues in which they originate and when cancer cells metastasize, secondary tumours can develop adjacent to, or remote from, the site of primary growth.
Available anti-cancer therapies include chemotherapeutic agents, immunotherapeutic agents, exposure to radiation and surgery. There is a need in the art for additional therapeutic approaches for the treatment of cancer and for the prevention of cancer progression and tumour growth.
All references, including any patents or patent applications, cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents forms part of the common general knowledge in the art.